


Trust Issues

by VaQuill



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Its only the introduction yet, Other, Trust Issues, but its not explicit, genderneutral reader, i think, okay you die a lot in continue, once - Freeform, reader is kinda frisk, you die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaQuill/pseuds/VaQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You didn't know what you were doing until it was too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disappointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a 'Choose your adventure' story.

Pain. Oh, so much pain. The feeling of bones spiking through your body was so much to endure. You couldn't believe what you'd done all the time. You were only now realizing how much pain you inflicted upon the whole underground. Why had you reset again? You didn't know.  
  
"why?"  
  
Huh? Who was talking?  
  
"why did you kill my brother?"  
  
Oh, right. Focusing on the blurry blue shape in front of you, you found Sans. One of your best friends in this whole dilemma. Always making you laugh with his silly jokes and puns, hiding sadness behind a permanent smile. Now all that was left was a seriously angry and confused magic being.  
  
You tried to speak, but all that came out were gurgling sounds and blood. Coughing a few times you tried again, this time successfully croaking out a sentence.  
  
"Sans, I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing."  
  
"what a load of bullshit. you looked pretty confident while killing everyone that even dared to glance at you." Sans retorted, sneering. Scoffing, he made his way over to you. "and here I am thinking you were a good soul. what a waste of time."  
  
Tears were mixed with blood at this point. Gross sobbing was echoing around the orange and golden walls of judgment hall. You knew your time was over soon. Disgust washed over you. Disgusted by your own actions, you swore to never even attempt to hurt someone again.  
  
"I-I'm so s-sorry." Over and over was this line repeated by your mouth. Sans kept quiet. Slowly but surely your voice went smaller and smaller until it was nothing more than a whisper. If you had to describe yourself right now it would be 'exhausted'. Your eyes were heavy and everything felt like it weights more than usual. Ah, bloodloss. You collapsed from your kneeling position. The edges of your vision turned dark, it was hard to concentrate. Before you passed out you heard Sans say,

 

"don't come back."

* * *

Nothingness, that's what you would call it. The black nothingness that presented you with two bright orange squares.

 

[[Continue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7421365/chapters/17138932)]                 [Reset]

 

Which way will you go?


	2. [ CONTINUE ] Animal Impulses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that most of you people voted for Reset but I may be a bit more cruel that I thought (okay I'll be honest I got no ideas how to start Reset so I wrote Continue). Anyways enjoy! The chapter title doesn't necessarily have to do anything with the chapter content but I thought it was fitting.
> 
> Update 7/26/16 :  
> Fixed minor mistakes, also I found a lovely co-author on Quotev who's helping me now.

Heading straight for the Reset option, you stopped. Why had you reset, to begin with? Why did you gave up all your friendships, all your progress?  
  
"You were scared." a voice murmured in your head.  
  
Scared of what?  
  
"Asgore. You thought you weren't strong enough. So you reset and started gaining EXP and LOVE. You thought you were strong enough to get past Asgore, but you didn't even get past Sans." the voice got louder.  
  
Ah, right. You remembered. Fear of not making it past Asgore made you Reset, give up everything. Hoping if you were stronger you wouldn't be so scared you started slaying everything in your way but in the end… you didn't even get to Asgore.  
  
"You've gotten so far. You can't give up now, it's not worth starting over again." now it sounded as if the voice was beside you. In fact, it actually was. The voice belonged to a child, clothed in a green sweater with a yellow stripes and brown shorts, with short brown hair and glinting red eyes.  
  
"W-who are you?" you stuttered, and took a step back. Now this was unexpected. You thought a void like this place wasn't accessible by anyone else besides you. Were you hallucinating?  
  
"Greetings, (Y/N). I'm Chara. You did a good job getting rid of those filthy creatures, or should I say I did? I'm not sure who was in control most of the time, it felt like we were one person." Chara spoke with a small grin. "Too bad you came back to your senses when Sans killed you. It could have been so much more fun!" their laughter echoed in the nothingness that surrounded you two. You decided to not question the physics of this place for now. It made sense, you didn't remember much from before the point when Sans hurt you. Because you weren't the one in control.  
  
Because you were too scared to take control. Too scared to take responsibility for what you did, you hid away. You didn't want to go back now. Scared of Sans judgment if you were to restart it all again. You wouldn't be able to forgive yourself for anything you did. What if Chara took control again? You wouldn't be able to stop it. You were just the puppet at this point.  
  
Chara watched in amusement as your inner breakdown came closer and closer. Soon they'd be able to continue their slaughter and no one would stop them. They'd erase this world once and for all.  
  
Meanwhile, you were curled up on the ground, trying to shield yourself from the cruel truth. This can't be true, but what if it is? Would it make sense to restart now? Probably not, you already made a big mistake. Sans would remember it. You can't redo what you've done.  
  
"Hey if you want I could do it. I mean you don't have to take action. Let me do it. I know you won't choose any option in the near future so let me help you decide." Chara spoke calmly. Crouching beside you and stroking your back comfortingly.  
  
Helping you back up on your feet, you two walked to the floating orange boxes. Reset and Continue. Stretching your arm out towards Reset, Chara shoved you away.  
  
"Did you really think I would let you start over again?" They laughed like a maniac "I've come so far and I won't back down now!" Firmly they pressed Continue, a white light surrounding you and the child.  
  
You were back in the hall. You didn't want to be here.  
"Sit back and enjoy the show, (Y/N)." and with that, your body moved without your consent, taking steady steps towards the middle of the hall.  
  
"what are you doing here? i told you to not come back." Sans looked angry, betrayed and hurt at the same time. The sight broke your heart. You never wanted it to be like this.  
  
Your body didn't cooperate with you as you wanted to say something.  
  
"i don't want to fight you, (Y/N). one more step and I will have to stop you."  
  
"Aw, look at that. Sansy doesn't want to fight me because I look like (Y/N)~" your voice sounded multi-toned and odd. Chara took a step more in Sans direction, fully intending to provoke a fight with the short skeleton. "What? No joke or pun? You disappoint me, Comedian." Feeling how Chara took a tight hold of the knife in your hands made you scared of what was to come.  
  
Sans barely dodged the first ambush. Sending rows of bones into your direction, Chara wasn't fast enough to dodge it. It pierced through you. It hurt. It hurt a lot. You were back in the nothingness.  
  
The maniac child grumbled a curse and went for the Continue option.  
  
No. Not again. You didn't want to go back again.  
  
You stormed towards Chara and threw them to the ground. "Stop! I don't want this!" you yelled at their face. They looked shocked for a second before a huge smile crept on their face.  
  
"Stop? Now? Haha, I don't think so! We'll go back. I don't care how long it takes. We will go back and we will get past Sans even if it's the last thing I do. You're not going to stop me now. Not like you can anyway." they chuckled and threw you off of them with a strength you didn't think they had in them.  
  
Once again back in the hall. Once again taking a step too far and once again seeing Sans struggle. He didn't say much anymore. It wouldn't do anything anyways. Chara didn't listen to anything or anyone, they just kept on laughing and slashing. 

* * *

 

You lost count after the 216th time you died. Not even trying to stop Chara anymore, you knew it was useless, you awaited the outcome of either Chara stopping or Sans failing. The whole backseat watching and enduring pain made you numb to any kind of hurt. It stung but it didn't hurt as much as it used to at the start. After all, humans are able to get used to things fast.  
  
Chara got gradually more frustrated every time they had to start over again. They started calling you things. 'Useless', 'Weak', 'Not fast enough'. This kind of pain still hurt. Emotional pain always hurts. Even if it comes from someone like Chara it still hurt.  
  
Instead of watching the whole procedure you were getting caught up in your thoughts more often. Trying to remember, how it started and why. Collecting memory after memory you puzzled together the start of the disaster you were in now.  
  
_"If you have any leftover business to do, please do it now." the deep voice of the tall goat man said to you. Needless to say, you were scared. In fact, you were scared enough to go back and Reset it all._  
  
_When you came back to your senses you were back in the golden flowers. Staying there for a long time, you heard a whisper. "Do you want to be stronger?"_  
  
_"Who's there?!" you said. Whipping your head around, you tried to find the voice's owner but… there was no one._  
  
_"I'm a friend. You can't see me, though. I can make you stronger if you trust me." It said._  
  
_Wearily you considered your options. Would it be wrong if you wanted to be stronger? No, you decided. Many people want to be stronger._  
  
_"Fine, I trust you. How are you-" it felt like something stepped into your head. You blacked out shortly after._  
  
Things were fuzzy from there on. Bits and pieces of familiar faces, now contorted in fear, showed up now and then. You wanted to reach out, tell them you were sorry but you couldn't.  
  
You were brought back to reality when you felt the bones stabbing through your body again. Sans looked tired, he clearly didn't want to be here and fight with you. It would be too late to Reset now and pretend nothing of this ever happened.  
  
You were laying on the cold floor of the nothingness you despised so much now. It wasn't worth to move. You'd be back here soon anyway. It's too late to even attempt to Reset, so you just let everything happen. Chara's cursing and cussing, the following insults, the Continue. After that came the fighting and slashing and dodging. Bones after bones. Blast after blast. Until you were back here. It was an endless circle. Repeating over and over again.  
  
"This time."  
  
Hm? Something new?  
  
"This time, I'll get past him." Chara said. Would they really be able to beat Sans? After all these attempts and fails? Would they be able to surpass their judgment?  
  
Surprisingly they did. They landed a critical hit. Red liquid was gushing out of Sans shirt. He looked quite shocked. Chara stepped past him as he fell to his knees.  
  
"papyrus? do you want... anything?" you heard him say. You were oddly glad that Chara moved out of the hall fast enough.

* * *

  
"Oh! You must be the one Flowey warned me about. What kind of monster are you? I'm sorry, but I cannot tell." Asgore asked. Chara didn't answer, instead stepping closer and holding up their knife.  
  
"Now now, there is no need for a fight. Why not settle this over a nice cup of tea?" he offered. He sounded so kind, it felt like talking to Toriel all over again. You were sure if they were still a couple they'd be kind rulers.  
  
It happened in seconds. A few slashes was all it took and he was nothing but dust.  
  
Even Flowey, he helped Chara but they just got rid of him like he was a weed that needed to be gone.  
  
You were back in the nothingness, this time not presented with two options but the little demon themselves.  
  
"I should thank you but… actually, I did all the work so  there is no need to do that. Let's just erase this world and move on to the next." they giggled in this innocent-seeming voice.  
  
Two options appeared before you. Erase, and Do Not. Even though you wanted to start over, Erasing this world wouldn't be the right way. You still had a lot of things in this world that needed to be done. Pressing the Do Not option you heard Chara chuckle.  
"How curious. You must have misunderstood." their voice became a demonic tone, "Since when were  you the one in control?!" they started laughing like a maniac and ran towards you with their knife. You didn't know what was going on and got hit. You gasped, this hurt a lot more than what you felt when you got stabbed by Sans attacks.  
  
You collapsed to the ground, dark red soaking through your sweater.  
  
"Why… W-why would you want t-to erase this world?" you croaked out followed by heavy coughing and a metallic taste became evident in your mouth. There wasn't much time left.  
  
Chara didn't answer, instead, they watched how you crumbled down. They loved it. They felt the adrenaline searing through them as they heard you breath out your last breath. A red sparkling heart floated out of your chest. They carefully took it in their hands and forced it into them. After decades without a soul, it felt great to feel whole again, even if it wasn't their own soul.  
  
Through sheer Determination, they Erased the whole world and created a new one.

**[ YOU GOT THE BETRAYAL ENDING ]**


	3. [ RESET ] A New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by my Quotev co author.

You were back to the endless black room, to which you despised. You stared at your two choices. All it took was a simple push of the hand to start all over, but for some reason, you still hesitated. You knew that you should reset, that it would be the  _right_ choice. But yet, you still couldn't make the simple choice.   
  
"Continue," a voice whispered behind you. "You can't turn back now."  
  
For some reason, you recognized the voice. You knew that this person's name was-  
  
"Chara." The voice behind you interrupted. "You remember me~" Chara crooned. "How nice."  
  
You realized why you recognized the voice. You had been filled with an urge in the beginning, a dangerous thirst for power.  
  
This was the voice that had encouraged you the whole time, telling you it was okay to kill. Telling you that it was okay to kill the ones you used to love. Telling you it was okay to kill the ones who used to believe- You stopped your train of thought.   
  
"Yes, that was me. Or was it you? Don't you feel like we've always been meant to meet each other, (Y/N)? I know what you're capable of. I know that you will choose the right choice."  
  
You knew that by that, they meant to continue.   
  
But you knew know, that you couldn't do that. You could tell by the insane edge to their soft and crooning voice. You knew that you had to reset. Knowing what your choice was, Chara glared at you.  
  
"You idiot," they snarled, grabbing your arm. "I can't let you-" With that, you yanked free of their grip, running for the reset choice. Slamming your arm down on the reset choice, the last thing you saw was Chara's sadistic grin, crooning "We'll meet again, (Y/N)~"  


**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always nice and makes my day!


End file.
